


Listening

by 1MissMolly



Series: The Five Senses [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: First Dates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, lots of angst and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MissMolly/pseuds/1MissMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is trying to understand the sexual manipulations of a certain double 'O' while coming to terms with his feelings for the same agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Listening

They were both breathing hard. The groans were getting louder and more urgent.

“Oh, God, please James, don’t stop, don’t stop!”

Bond laughter was deep and rumbling. He sighed and grunted as he rolled their bodies over in the bed.

“Tell me what you want,” Bond said in a deep gravelly voice.

“Let me ride you.” His partner panted. “I want to look down at you as I come.”

There were grunts and moans, then the high pitch cry. “I’ll do anything James, anything you want, just please don’t stop!”

Q listened to the voices over the com link. The woman was the wife of a major arms trafficker and Agent 007 was quickly getting her to aid him in bring her husband down. Q had the com link on private so only he heard the conversation between the agent and the mark. The young man was looking down at his computer screen while imagining the scene played out he was hearing. Q bit his thumb nail nervously listening to the woman moan as Bond slowly took her apart. Her breathy moans filling his ears as he thought about the agent.

Q wondered if the agent’s eyes remained crystal blue or did they cinder and darken. Did Bond’s skin flush as he made love or did it maintain its dark tan tone? Q knew it was inappropriate to think about the agent this way. He knew was supposed to listening for information to be divulged by the woman, but instead Q listened, imagining Bond was saying those words to him. That it was the young computer genius instead of the woman, Bond was whispering too, holding, dismantling, and bring to ecstasy.

Q wondered how it would feel to kneel before him looking up into those artic blue eyes. Would Bond be as affected by Q’s submission as Q was affected by the man’s voice? Q didn’t believe Bond would be hesitant in the bedroom. No, Bond would be dominate and possessive; overwhelming his lovers. Q licked his lips.

He listened till he heard the woman scream out Bond’s name. “James! James!” and collapse into the man’s arms. “Anything James. Just tell me what you want. I’ll give you anything.”

“In the morning, my love, in the morning.” Bond whispered both into her ear as well as Q’s. The young man shuttering at the deep whispered promise.

Q knew the agent would sleep now, next to her and he didn’t need to listen any further. Her deep breathing already informing Q that she had slipped under Morpheus’ spell. Q didn’t tap twice on the com link to notify the agent he was shutting the link down. Bond would have presumed Q had done it earlier, than to sit and listen the assignation. Q just simply shut down his computer link and closed his laptop. He stepped back from the tall table, slightly blushing as he quickly shut his station down for the night.

“How’s our boy doing, Q?” The voice was booming and loud. Shaking Q back to the reality of the bull pen of Q Branch.

Q looked up quickly into the playful green eyes of Alec Trevelyan. 006. Bond’s best friend and fellow agent. Q blinked, then ducked his head and face away from the tall blond agent. He didn’t want Trevelyan to be able to read anything off his face. His obvious infatuation with 007. Q stepped back then walked around Alec.

“He is enjoying the sights in Prague. Good evening, 006. How may we help you?” Q forced his voice to remain neutral as he spoke.

“Just returned from Tokyo, checking in with what remains of my tech.” The man smiled at the smaller computer geek.

“Yes, yes. Is any of it still in working order?” Q kept walking to his office as the taller man followed him.

“You wound me, Q. Besides, working order is such an ambiguous term. They are functional in some degree even if it not the purpose they were originally designed for.”

“You mean they are working as paperweights now.” Q looked up at the man through his fringe. Alec laughed.

“James already try that excuse on you.”

“No, but it does sound like something the two of you would consider humorous. What is left?” Q stepped around his desk and waited for the agent.

Alec smiled as he pulled his handgun from his shoulder holster and the extra magazine clip from his pocket. Releasing the magazine and locking the slide open, Alec set the empty gun down on the desk. Q picked the gun up to see the grip was broken and a gouge was cut into the metal of the slide. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at Alec.

“The nick was from a knife and the grip was broken over a killer’s head.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wade of wires and broken metal. With a gleeful smirk, he set the mess down on the desk in front of Q.

The computer genius didn’t even pick up the wires. “Let me guess, the remains of the very expensive radio I spent nineteen hours designing and building for you.” Alec smiled back. “The laptop?” Q asked.

“At the bottom of a lake.”

“The throwing knifes?”

“In a dead body at the bottom of the same lake.”

“Your communication link?”

Alec cocked his head to the side and smirked. “Well, there was the good looking woman and . . . I thought I put it in my pocket. It must have fallen to the floor of her bedroom.”

Q collapsed in his chair and looked as the damaged articles in front of him. He brought his hands up to cradle his head and he rested his elbows on the desk. Alec watched, waiting for the sharp response from the young man. The jabbing quips the agent and Quartermaster passed back and forth. Alec had started looking forward to these verbal jousting matches. It made the young Quartermaster even more adorable as they exchanged sharp insults back and forth.

Alec waited but Q said nothing. He just held his head and looked down at the pile of wires and the broken gun. Alec shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Then nodded slightly.

“If there is nothing else, Quartermaster, I’ll leave.” Alec actually felt hurt that Q was giving him the silent treatment.

“Why do you do it?” Q asked without looking up. His voice sounded incredible young and innocent.

“Do what? The tech? It not that I do it on purpose . . .”

“No, the women? The men? Why do you and Bond sleep with all those people?”

“Oh.” Alec shifted again. “It’s not like we enjoy it.”

“Then why?” Q finally looked up at the blonde. Q’s eyes were red rimmed and made him look so young and fragile.

“Q, it’s hard to explain. We need information and sometimes it is the fast way to get it. Sexual interrogation is a skill just like marksmanship or knife throwing. It is not a physical need as much as a tool we use.”

“But it seems you use it more than any other.” Q pleaded with the man.

Alec studied the Quartermaster’s face for a moment, then turned and closed the door of his office. Returning to the desk, Alec sat down in the chair in front of Q and sternly looked at the man.

“You kept the com links on with someone. Who? Me? James?” Q looked away from the agent.

“There is valid reason for the com links to be left open. In fact, there is no reason not to listen why the agents are working.” Q said with as much authority as he could muster at that moment.

“It is unwritten understanding that we can do that portion of our job in private. It would be far more difficult on us if we thought people who we work with were listening in. We could be self-conscious of our words, our actions, if you were listening and judging.”

“I would never judge.” Q’s head snapped up to stare at the man.

“Everyone judges. So who was it?” Alec demanded.

“Bond. He’s in Prague tonight with a gun dealer’s wife.”

“Why did you listen? James gives plenty of time for you to know what he is doing. You could have shut down the com link at any time.”

“I just wanted . . . I needed . . . you honestly don’t enjoy it as much as it sounds?”

Alec thinned his lips and glared at the young man. “No. We don’t. James and I have spoken about it with each other. We don’t dare go to psych about it. It is not the same as having sex with someone outside of a mission. It is a job, a part of our cover. Like putting on a disguise.” Q listened trying to understand. “It is not sex but a physical activity to obtain information or cooperation. Nothing more. It never can be.”

“Why can’t it?”

“What’s the difference between having indiscriminate sex for money and having indiscriminate sex for your county? Either way, it makes you a whore.” Alec said holding Q’s attention. “I don’t mind being a killer, or a thief, or a spy for Queen and county, but I am not a whore.”

Q nodded.

“I didn’t realize. I’m sorry I listened in.”

“Why did you do it? Were you getting some kind of thrill out of it?” Alec asked bitterly.

“No.” Now Q was angry. “I was just listening to Bond. I was just . . . just . . . I want to know what he would sound like if . . .”

Alec’s expression softened. He leaned back in the chair as realization came over him.

“How long have you been in love with him?”

Q blinked rapidly. A small blush came to his face and he turned away. “I not in love with James Bond.”

“Everyone is in love with him to one degree or another. You either love him or hate him. There is no middle ground with our boy.” Alec smiled again at the Quartermaster.

“I’m not in love,” Q sounded like a petulant teenager.

“But you are infatuated with the man.” Q didn’t answer him. “James is my best friend and he would kill me if I told you, but he is interested too. He’s told me.”

Q’s eyes spread wide in amazement. The blush returned brighter to his cheeks.

“Instead of listening to him, why don’t you try talking to him?”

“I didn’t think . . .”

“Well, that is obvious.” Alec stood and smiled down at the young man. His bright green eyes dancing.

“Thank you, Alec. I’ll speak to him when he gets back.”

“But don’t tell him you listened in.”

“As you say.” Alec turned to leave and as he grabbed the doorknob, Q continued. “Don’t believe this got you out of trouble for losing my laptop computer. I will chain the next one to your wrist. If you chose to use it as an anchor, you can join it.”

Alec smiled as he looked over his shoulder at the Quartermaster. “But then think of all the fun you will miss out on building me a new one.”

“I have other activities I consider fun and wasting time building things for a technological caveman is not one of them. Especially one who thinks destroying my radio transmitters as stress release is a viable option.”

“Well, sometime soon, you should discuss those activities with Bond. I’m sure James would have several suggestions of stress release for you.”

Q blushed for a third time, as Alec left the office. As he walked out of Q Branch, he knew James was going to own him a nice bottle of vodka. Alec smiled as he patted himself on the back. Yes, James was going owe him for a while after this.


	2. Chapter 2

Bond walked briskly into Q Branch, the file he held in his hand tapped out a military cadence on his thigh as he walked. Bond smiled as he passed the various members of TSS; the hushed whispers and blatant stares followed him. James Bond, 007, the embodiment of heathenism. He was naked male sexuality in a bespoke suit. Bond knew it. As did everyone who met him. Alec was correct, Bond inspired two different response. Lust or hatred.

Bond saw the young Quartermaster speaking to one of his minions on the opposite side of the department. Bond weaved his way through the desks and computer stations, to the young man and stood waiting to be acknowledged. Tapping the file folder again on his thigh, the clear indication of his impatience.

Q looked up and saw the handsome man in the charcoal gray suit. He tipped his head down and kept talking to the minion named Margo, occasionally looking up through his fringe at the agent.

“Yes, proceed with the prototype as long as the specifications do not exceed two standard deviation.”

“Yes, sir.” Margo smiled at Q and scurried away. Bond thought it was odd that someone as young a Q would be called ‘sir.’ But then again, he was the head of Q Branch and unofficially the second most important person in MI6. Outranking all the agents, even the double ‘O’s. Q twisted again and looked up into Bond’s face.

“Ah, Bond, here to return your tech to me. Very good. No wait let me guess. The very expensive Walther with the biometric palm reader you threw at the bodyguard’s head.”

“Knocking him unconscious before escaping.” Bond smirked back.

“The very delicate wrist watch, I spent hours working on. You fed it to a . . . now what was it . . . oh, yes, a pit-bull.”

“Split moment decision.”

“And the custom modified laptop, blown up with the data?”

“But I still have the thumb drive with the information down loaded from Kromocoff’s mainframe.” The agent held the memory stick up before himself. Q reached out and grabbed the stick from Bond’s grasp then turned to walk away.

“What, no thank you?” Bond joked as he followed the young man to his computer station.

“You are lucky I don’t have you flagged on Interpol’s terrorist watch list.” Q said as he prepared to download the data into a safe sandbox to be studied.

“As if that would stop me. And I’m hardly a terrorist.”

“You terrorize my department.”

Q started reading through the lines of code, as Bond stood beside him. The agent waited for a moment, as if he wanted to say something more. Q turned slightly to see the man still standing there. The same man whom he had covertly listened to during sex a few days earlier.

Q licked his lips and remembered what Alec had said. ‘ _James is my best friend and he would kill me if I told you, but he is interested too. He’s told me.’_ How much trouble would Q get into if he asked? He was unofficially Bond’s supervisor but he doubted Bond would be offended.

“You know you could try pay me back.” Q said without looking up at the agent.

“Excuse me?” Bond was caught off guard by Q’s comment. The young man smiled. He knew how rare that was.

“You could make it up to me. Make up for all the lost tech you are responsible for.”

“I don’t know who you’ve been talking to, but double ‘O’s aren’t paid that well.” Bond wrinkled his brow.

“I’ve seen your wardrobe, Bond. I’m have a pretty good estimate of your net worth. But I’m not speaking of a monetary payment.” Q finally looked up at the confused agent.

“Oh?” Bond smiled wickedly.

“Keep your mind out of the bedroom. I’m speaking about dinner.”

The corner of Bond’s mouth curled up. “Taking or going?”

“Which would you prefer?” Q asked trying hard to not blush.

“I’ll be back at eight to pick you up.” Bond smiled again. His eyes traveling up and down the young man’s body. “Do you have anything more suitable to wear here?”

Q looked down at his clothes then back up at Bond. “These are more than adequate for dinner.”

“Not for the dinner I have planned. Well, then I will have to modify my plans.” Bond turned and walked towards the door. “Remember, Q, eight o’clock.” Bond shouted back over his shoulder.

So much for keeping the date a secret. Wait a moment, Q thought, Bond had said the dinner he had planned. Bond had wanted to ask Q out anyway. The computer genius smiled to himself.

 

~00Q~

 

The restaurant was right off of Trafalgar Square. It was an intimate bistro with only a few tables and a waiter who knew Bond by sight. Bond walked in guiding Q to a table near the back. The owner came out and shook Bond’s hand as soon as the two men sat down. The owner and Bond spoke rapidly in Russian. Q felt completely out of place.

As the owner walked away, Q leaned over to whisper to Bond. “One of Alec’s favorite places?”

“He enjoys it, but I’m the one who found it. Michaela is an old friend. I helped him and his family escape the FSB ten years ago.” Bond took his linen napkin and flicked out, snapping it before laying it in his lap. “Michaela has planned the whole meal for us. Just sit back and enjoy.”

First came out a silver tray with crystal bowl of caviar and bliny. Q eyed them suspiciously.

“Don’t tell me have never had caviar?” Bond scoffed.

“Not all of us went to Eton, Bond.”

“Call me James, please.” The agent scooped a spoonful of the rich black roe onto a thin bliny laced with sour cream. Then he sprinkled diced hardboiled egg over the top. He held it out for Q to taste. To Bond’s surprise, instead of taking the sample from his hand, Q leaned forward and took a small bite of the delicacy.

“Salty.” Q said, licking his dark red lips. Bond’s eyes couldn’t help but lock onto the sweep of the pink tongue over the swell of Q’s plump lower lip.

“Yes, but it’s the blend of the various flavors. The salty caviar, the smooth sharpness of the sour cream, and then creaminess of the egg. Try again.” Bond carefully held his fingers out again for Q to take a bite. The young man leaned forward and opened his mouth for the agent to feed him the morsel.

Q sat back and chewed slowly, categorizing all the various flavors and textures the man mentioned. Q closed his eyes and hummed. “I see what you mean. You want to take it all in and not just bits and pieces.”

“I think you can say that about a lot of things in life.” Bond spread a bliny for himself. “Tell me, what induced you into asking me out to dinner?”

Q ducked his head and looked away but Bond noted the slight blush across the young man’s ears.

“Nothing particular. I was just wondering.”

“Wondering what?”

“Just . . . I thought since we work together . . . maybe . . .”

“Do you have all the double ‘O’s taking you out to dinner? Maybe breakfast?” Bond raised an eyebrow.

“No,” Q smiled looking back at Bond. “I just find you interesting. I should really be paying for this evening myself, I guess.” Q thought maybe this was a bad idea.

“No, you said I owed you for ruining your equipment. Besides, I have wanted to ask you out for a while. You just beat me to it.”

Q looked back up at the man and smiled. It was reassuring to know Bond had at lease been interested. Bond smeared another bliny for Q. The young man took it in his own hand this time to the disappointment of the agent.

“Tell me your name, Q.” Bond whispered.

“It’s classified.”

“Then what will I be whispering in your ear later tonight?”

Q blushed slightly. Bond smirked at the young man as he spooned the last of the caviar onto the last bliny. The young genius shifted in his chair, remembering Bond’s deep gravelly voice over the com link the week before. Q could feel his face getting warmer as his clothes seemed become very itchy.

“Q, are you feeling alright?” Bond’s eyes seemed to shine brighter as he teased the young man.

“I’m fine. But that comment may actually cost you more.” Q whispered sharply, reaching for what he thought was water and turned out to be vodka. Q hissed and coughed.

“Careful child. You must learn to crawl before you walk.”

“I will send you Antarctica for your next three assignments if you are not careful, Bond.”

“Returning to your warm embrace.” Bond said smoothly. Q’s blush deepened as the waiter brought the second course.

“Is, sir, feeling unwell?” he asked in a thick Russian accent.

Bond smiled at the waiter and waved the man away.

“Honestly Q, I just want to spend time with you and knowing your real name would make this more about us and less about work.”

“Is that important to you? An ‘us’?”

“Yes.”

Q blinked rapidly. His mouth felt very dry and he wished he really had water now instead of just vodka.

“My name is Christopher.”

The rest of the meal went on with small revelations about each other. James’ favorite books, and Q’s favorite foods. They talked about their lives before MI6 and what they wanted before they dedicated themselves to Queen and county. There were hesitant touches and meaningful glances with each new course. By the time the strawberries doused in Kirsch arrived, Christopher was leaning more into James’ space. They were now looking directly at each other.

“Tell me the truth, Christopher. You planned to seduce me tonight, didn’t you?”

Q quickly glanced around the room, looking if anyone had overheard the question.

“I wasn’t planning but I was hopeful.” Q said looking down at the table.

“Is there a reason?”

Q felt warm again and it wasn’t just from the liqueur.

“Does there have to be?” Q ducked his head then looked up at the older man through his fringe.

“It is so rare that I’m the one seduced and not doing the seducing,” James took Q’s hand in his own. “I’m finding it very refreshing.”

“Not a term I’ve ever heard to describe my seduction techniques. Refreshing.” Q tried to joke.

“Well, I will be interested in what other surprises you have in for me tonight.”

“None really. I’ve never been that luckily at convincing anyone to give me a chance.”

“Well, then let me.”

James leaned forward and paused just centimeters for Q’s lips. The scent of cherries and strawberries on their breaths. Q felt light headed staring into those crystal blue eyes. The clarity and purity of them was overwhelming. James groaned slightly as he watched Q lick his bottom lip waiting in anticipation of a kiss.

James leaned forward and gently brushed his lips across Q’s. The gently slide of soft skin and warm breathe sending sparks through each man’s body. Q reached up and rested his fingertips on James’ neck. The warm skin seeming to glow in the candlelight from the table.

James deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue over Q’s lower lip. The young man gasped slightly and opened to the request. James licking into Q’s mouth to the taste of berries and alcohol. Q felt himself melting. Becoming a pool of liquid Quartermaster as James started to caress his tongue with his own.

Pulling back, James looked intently at Q.

“I want to take you home, please.” The blonde’s voice was the warm and deep. Nothing like the raspy one he had heard over his earpiece. This was what James Bond really sounded like when he was aroused. This was the real seduction.

Q nodded, not trusting his voice. The two men rose from the table and left the restaurant. Out on the pavement, James waved a taxi down, not once releasing Q’s hand from his own. Q’s complete attention was focused on the man beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

They didn’t have sex that first night. Nor did they have sex after the second date. After those first two dinners they returned to Q’s flat and spent the rest of the evening exploring with gentle touches and soft words. They kissed and talked about expectations. James insisting he wanted Q to understand what it meant to be in a relationship with a double ‘O’. Two days later they had their third date.

The two men sat down at the table and were handed the menus. Q looked up into James’ face and smiled. James pulled the menu from Q’s hands and together they left before ordering. They spent the next two days in James’ flat. Mostly in bed. It had been a marathon of love making. Passionate and playful.

Sunday morning, Q sat up in bed, leaning back against the headboard. Bond was spread out across the bed, pinning Q’s lower legs as the young man read his tablet. James tracing circles in the white skin of Q’s thigh.

“You’ve been called up for a mission in Columbia. Your briefing is first thing tomorrow morning in M’s office. Tanner has left me a list of equipment I need to get ready for you.” Q felt his chest ache. He knew this was going to happen, he just hoped he would have a little more time with Bond before he had to leave.

James could feel the change in Q’s persona as the young man tossed the tablet to the side of the bed.

“What’s wrong, Christopher?”

“I wanted . . . I had hoped . . . I . . .”

“Christopher.” James dragged the name out. “Is there a problem with the mission?”

“No, there will be an assassination attempt on the ambassador you need to stop. It’s just I . . .” Q knew it was too soon. He was going to push and Bond would pull away. He knew he needed to stop but he couldn’t. “I want this to be more. More than an episode, a chapter in your book.”

“Are you asking if I think this is a diversion? That I am not invested in it?”

James crawled up Q’s body and straddled the young man’s hips. He reached up and dragged his hand through Q’s raven curls and made sure the young man was looking directly at him.

“If this was a diversion, I would have pulled you into this bed after that first night. I wanted this for a long time. I wanted to be here with you since the first time I heard your voice in my ear. Listening to your voice.”

“That was three years ago.” Q whispered back astonish.

“Yes, and if you honestly think two days alone with you will make up for three years of waiting, you have another thing coming. We are just beginning. We don’t have to stop now.”

“Promise?”

“Yes.” James leaned forward and kissed the man.

Q felt his skin warm as he blushed. James pulled back from the kiss to laugh slightly at the young man’s embarrassment. “You can’t possibly be shy after the last seven times, eight if you count the shower.” Q’s blush darkened at the memory.

He ducked his head, looking away from the agent. James lightly gripped Q’s chin and pulled it up so the man had to look into James’ face.

“What is it?”

“I was listening too.”

James smiled, “When?”

“Your last mission. I heard you with that woman.”

Bond quickly pulled back as if burned. His face hardened and his eyes narrowed.

“I gave plenty of noticed. I thought you had disconnected communications.” Bond’s voice took a hard edge to it.

Q saw the sudden change in Bond’s features. He remembered Alec had warned him not to tell James. Quickly, Q tried to explain.

“I wasn’t spying, I promise. I just didn’t close the line. It wasn’t some kind of sound kink.” Q reached up and grabbed both of James’ arms trying to hold the man close. “I just needed to know. Know that it would be different.”

“What would be different?” Bond maintained his distance.

“That was a job, and you say certain things, but now . . . now when it is just us and nothing else, you are different. You say different things, you sound different. I listened. I know.”

“You know this is important to me? You are important?”

“You make me feel special. I know you can make any lover feel special, but I can tell because I listened,” Q said. He could feel James relax in in grasp. The agent leaned forward and kissed Q as he moved to pull the man closer. Twisting, he laid down on his back, and pulled Q to lay on top of him, tangled in the bedding.

“Then why were you thinking I was considering you a diversion?” James dragged his fingers through Q’s hair.

“Look at you and look at me. Why wouldn’t I? What could I have to hold your attention?”

“That damn sexy voice, and this hair that begs for me to touch and pet. Your wit and humor, and those lips that taste like wine. Every blooding thing about you, makes me want to be with you. You idiot.”

Q smiled, “I’ll have you know my IQ is above test parameters.”

“You’re still an idiot. An adorable idiot that I will be lavishing as soon as I return from Colombia.” James pulled Q down for a demanding kiss. He did not stop until, Q was panting and begging for air. “And Christopher, stop listening in on my seductions. The only ones that matters are the ones between us.”

“Yes, James if you make me one promise.”

"What?" the agent asked suspiciously.

"Never feed me caviar again!"

"Like I said, an idiot." James smiled and kissed Q.

"Yes, James."

Q nodded and returned the smile. He had heard enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments enjoyed and inspire me to write.


End file.
